End of an Era
by Neth
Summary: The time has come, and it was far later than they’d ever thought. McKaySheppard slash. COMPLETE. Rated 12.


**End of an Era**

Author: Neth

Rating: 12

Category: Far future, AU, McKay/Sheppard slash

Summery: The time has come, and it was far later than they'd ever thought.

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing but a few DVDs and my mind. Maybe.

Notes: This was, as usual, inspired by a muse. This one has the name of Sethoz. She is evil. But this fic is not. Thus, this is for her.

* * *

EARTH DATE: AUGUST 3RD 2079

LOCATION: ATLANTIS CITY, LANTEA, PEGASUS GALAXY

For seventy four years now they had been here, in this city standing tall and proud. On an ocean far from the place of their birth. It had endured much and seen much even after those who'd built it had left. It was no longer empty, filled merely with echoes of a past nearly forgotten by all. Left only to a legend on a planet that would never believe. Over seven decades and still he was here, laying on his bead staring at his lover with content eyes.

No one would ever have though that they'd be alive after all this time, what with the lives they had lead and the dangers to the city itself. The Wraith had come, left and come again. Like the Ancients before them the Atlantians fought them off with a tenacity that had come to be a famous characteristic for their people.

They'd met planets, met people who didn't want to kill them. Made ties together, ties that would become very important in times to come.

_The dark haired man sat at the table, a woman with steady eyes to his left and a man with nervous fingers to his right. This day would go down in the history of this Galaxy, and probably others too. When they found out._

"_So we are agreed then?"_

"_We are."_

"_A representative team of military and civilians from each of our worlds will be sent on rotation to the others, as ambassadors. To build ties."_

"_Agreed. We'll share our knowledge too, be open an honest with each other. Work out problems together at the table, not in the field."_

"_Agreed. And we will call our forces together if needed, put up a united front against the Wraith."_

"_Agreed. And this alliance will have a name."_

"_The United Assembly of Planets."_

_And in that moment, the movement of fingers to the man's left stilled. Both men turned to each other, grins spread across their faces. They had a chance now, they could survive. They could win._

As decades had gone by this alliance of ten planets had strengthened, becoming genuine friends. Others had joined and the UAP now had over a hundred members able to stand together against any threat.

The threat had come, and the UAP had done its job. The wraith were now little more than technologically advanced, very annoying pests. When the worlds had come together the days of that old race, the inspiration of horror novels and movies, reduced dramatically.

They still attacked, still fed, but they were no longer seen as immortal, unbeatable.

The galaxy was free.

Atlantis was thriving.

And as he looked out the window he smiled. Dawn was coming, a new day. Full of promise and hope. Children would play in the streets, running under the feet of Atlantis personnel just as they'd always done. Laughing, singing and showing those who lived here that they were really here, home. That they had built something together that would endure beyond millennia.

He and his lover could not have children together, for obvious reasons. The technology to over come this had yet to be found and only one way was seen for them to have children.

"_So let me get this straight. Pardon the expression. You, Dr. Kennard and you Dr. Parker are both pregnant."_

"_Yes."_

"_With Major Sheppard and Dr. McKay's children."_

"_Yes."_

"_In order for the four of you to have children?"_

"_Yes."_

_Silence._

"_You do realise that they're going to grow up with four parents?"_

_Grins all around._

_The two couples might not be able to have children on their own, being homosexual relationships and all that. But together they could have wonderful children, children who would have more love than they'd know what to do with. _

_Especially when they reached their teens._

Elizabeth, the poor woman, hadn't known what had hit her. The moment he'd looked down at his children his heart had danced with joy he'd never known possible. As it turned out, Rodney and Kathryn Parker had turned out twin girls. He and Amy Kennard on the other hand had produced a son. Three children that had gone on to have children and grand children.

Generations of trouble making genius children. They had caused no small amount of trouble, but never once had anybody raised a hand to them. Never once had they been treated poorly because of their parents, nor with any particular preference.

There was little that he would change if he could, and none of it was personal. It was all in relation to his job, his career. Sumner. If only he could change that, if only he could save the man's life.

But he couldn't, and finally he had accepted it. He no longer dreamed of possibilities, of different decisions and alternate routs. No longer did he scream out at night. Well, not in terror in any case.

He often screamed out for more pleasurable reasons. At least, until a few decades ago. He was 109 years old now, it was hard to do much of anything these days.

He had lived a good life, these past seventy four years. He had married the love of his life, had defended Atlantis, had been vital in setting up an organisation that was set to become grater than even the Four Races. He had seen his children born and grow and have children of their own.

He had seen life full of colour. Light shinning over buildings, glinting at dawn and dusk. Water rippling softly, calming, relaxing, never quite the same shade of blue twice. The sun and the stars and the moon in their dance to fill the sky.

He had seen so much.

But never had he seen anything so amazing as what looked back at him now. Those blue eyes that had never dimmed, gazing at him in utter love and trust.

It always took his breath away. Even after all this time.

And the sun was still rising over the water, slowly, the journey almost complete for the day

"Good morning."

"Morning to you too."

And they smiled at each other. Leaning together they caught one last kiss, slow and steady. Showing their age, their knowledge of each other. Their love. It showed their innate understanding of what the rise of the sun was bringing.

They were saying good bye, for a time at least. Though neither knew that for sure.

And, as the sun finally detached from the sea, they stopped breathing. Their hearts stopped beating. Peacefully. Happy.

Together.

At age 109.


End file.
